Everlasting
by Akely
Summary: Gintama is ending but they're still idiots on that bridge. Short prompt with the Three Nouns Challenge: defeat, bridge and wind.


**Everlasting**

 _Bridge - Wind - Defeat_

* * *

It's a defeat.

It's always the case when it's against Kagura, even when he has a foot on top of her orange head and she's crawling wet under their one of their favorite spot. It's not his fault if her cheap Chinese shoes slip so easily on the rock beneath the pond, that she and flowing water didn't make a good combination.

But perhaps he shouldn't have tripped her up. Then again his legs are long for a reason and it'd be a shame not to use them.

He laughs, he's winning because he's smarter and she's an idiot with those wild weeds stuck on her skin yet he feels like he's the one losing. He can't help but stare at the green lines curling around her as if ivy leaves and Okita wonders quietly if it's Kondo's san fault for transmitting his pervert disease to him. She's not elegant, pretty ugly most of the time— and mostly because she takes Boss as the epitome of perfection— yet he feels like she's shinier than the sun reflecting on the dazzling water.

He's not focused, so Kagura overturns the situation and he finds himself quickly wet too, his ass now soggy and he's not angry. He doesn't speak nor yell and just admires her sickening, taunting grin she throws at him all the time when it comes like that.

And he's losing again.

Her hair flows like the tide because it's a bit windy and Okita thinks that the wind will extinguish her fire hair. It never happens, he knows, because nobody wants this fire to die. It's like a phoenix or a cockroach, and for the sake of his still-sane mind the cockroach will do, better.

"What's up Sadist ? Michael Jackson's got your tongue?"

He makes a weird face and scoffs, "How did he end up here? Respect the dead, please. Do you really have a brain?"

"Enough to understand and see you're staring all over me."

"Pff, it's not true." Her sharp eyes are something he both hates and loves, they are like Prince of Sadists' royal analyzer and it turns against him most of the time. He doesn't want to admit she understands him more than Mitsuba and Kondo, or even Hijikata and Boss. It sucks.

It sucks and he's losing—

"Pervert," she sings and sticks her tongue to him. It makes him want to hit that pretty face and see who'll be the last to laugh but his hand stops midway and instead swipes off the weed and mud on her face. It's smooth and plump. He loses mind for two seconds before switching his hand to her mandarin collar and suddenly pulls her in, until she's in the fresh water with him; it's more like cold since the wind is blowing against them but whatever.

"Bastard! This is my new dress, Shinpachi is going to scold me!" She cries out.

Kagura is probably a natural radiator because heat is emanating from her to him, even if they were archnemesis it never bothers them to be this close after a fight. Maybe Kagura is too exhausted to move away but he likes her at this distance, so he's sure not to catch a cold later.

And he loses today—

Because it's him again who seek her for a spare when he should be patrolling somewhere, but he doesn't because he misses this idiot's face and laugh. And her warmth. Her hair. Her eyes. Her skin.

He likes every last drop of her and it's stupid, she likes him and he likes her but they never anything. He wishes, but he decides against because it'd be insulting: love, four words. Four words aren't enough to describe them and their story, the bridge and the wind, the fire and the cold water. It's about excuses and honesty, sour and spicy, it's a lot and words like love aren't enough for them.

But one thing is sure, it's that he always loses against her but he's an idiot with the worst taste in women— really, what could he find so great in this toothy smile, the way the red china dress would mean skipping heartbeat?

He doesn't understand, but he stopped long ago.

It's because he's such a loser when it comes to her, but it's okay because she's a loser too and negative with negative makes positive.

So it's fine.

The end of the crow, the end of their "together" and the end of everything that's been their world. It's okay because when the sun fades away and their world gets cut down from reality, there are still the bridge, the wind, and defeat.

 _Everlasting._

END

* * *

For those who didn't understand— it's about Gintama ending and I broke the fourth wall; that's how I'd see a good ending with them. I don't expect anything too romantic because as much as I love it, it doesn't define them enough. They are so many things.


End file.
